Unmasked
by Reclusex
Summary: So, this is just a random short love story I threw together in night about Obito Uchiha and Pein. So, basically the plot of the story is how Pein discovers that Obito has feelings for him, but Pein neglects it. He tries his best to push it all away, but he can't. So, in the end he ends up falling for him. However, in the beginning, Pein wasn't aware that Tobi was Obito. Enjoy. o-o


"You're not much help," Pein muttered, directing his gaze towards the mysterious masked man that sat across from him.

"Pein," Tobi replied almost whispering. "Paperwork's not what I do."

Pein shifted the weight to his other leg and wiped away the sweat that slowly ran down his forehead.

"I know," He muttered, turning around to set the stack of paperwork down on the table behind him.

"Why do you have to do paperwork anyways?" Tobi asked with a chuckle.

Pein smiled uneasily, then shrugged his shoulders in response. Pein stood there, organizing the papers alphabetically by the title, and then was surprised.

Tobi was standing right behind him.

He gasped, dropping the remaining papers that he had onto the stone-cold floor.

"Tobi.."

Before being able to say anything, Tobi's arms were wrapped tightly around Pein's waist.

"I'm not like that," He muttered as Tobi's hands slowly went up the back of Pein's shirt.

All Tobi could say was,

"Oh."

And with that, his arms retreated.

Pein's face was flushed with a light pink color.

Why did I say that? Pein thought to himself, slowly pacing back and forth in his own bedroom.

Pein's thoughts were interrupted by a soft gentle knock at his bedroom door.

He knew who it was and he was tempted to answer it, but at the same time, he was startled.

"Come in," Pein called out, going back to his paperwork.

Just as he expected, it was Tobi.

The masked man entered slowly, shutting the door softly behind him. Tobi was always so gentle and calm, Pein couldn't get enough of it.

"What do you want?" Pein lowered his head as if to replay the horror he experienced earlier.

Tobi stood there silently, one foot pressed against the door and his muscular arms folded neatly across his broad chest.

"I want you," He replied, bringing his foot down but still stood there as if he was

paralyzed.

Pein tried to swallow the lump that had moved into his throat.

"Why?" That was all he could manage. By the time Pein had finally replied, Tobi had vanished.

He sighed, eyeing his surroundings like he usually did when he was anxious.

"I'm not like this," He muttered to himself, gripping onto his hair as if he was insane.

Why did Tobi want him all of a sudden?

A few hours had passed and Pein was buried in paperwork like he was most of the time.

"You and Tobi have a mission tomorrow," A soft female voice called. "You'd better get some sleep."

Pein turned his head towards Konan, nodded, and then went back to his paperwork. For hours on end Pein filled out countless documents and records.

"I said get some sleep Pein," The voice returned, this time a little louder. Pein sighed, pushing the paperwork aside and then laying down to go to sleep.

Morning came fast, sunshine leaking in through Pein's one bedroom window.

He tossed and turned, refusing to wake up.

"Time to wake up Pein," Konan's voice called from behind the door. "Start getting ready for your mission!"

Pein grunted, turning over onto his side and shielding his face from the oh-so-bright morning sunshine.

Eventually, Pein forced himself out of bed and retreated to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"I hate this," He muttered, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed the towel off the bathroom floor and wrapped it around him, admiring his muscles.

"Where is that pumpkin-masked bastard?" He scoffed, opening the bathroom door. Pein felt so nervous around Tobi, and he didn't know why. Pein knew he felt something for him, but how could you have feelings for someone if you didn't even know what they looked like?

Pein trudged back into his room and shut the door behind him. He threw the towel onto the floor and filed through the dirty clothes that crowded the floor beneath him.

"Damn," he muttered, pulling his pants on. Pein's eyes glued back to the floor. He searched for his shirt, and when he found it, he sighed in relief.

When Pein had finally fully clothed himself, he retreated to the Akatsuki's main room once more. Eyes were glued to him and he could feel tension building it's way into the air.

"Where's Tobi?" Pein had finally broken the silence.

"He should be in his room," Konan replied. "You should go get him, and then you two can set off."

Pein sighed, and then nodded his head obediently.

He approached Tobi's bedroom door. He was frozen in place, but all of a sudden, he flung the door open.

"Hey, Tobi it's time to-"

Pein's sentence trailed off because of what he laid his eyes on.

Tobi stood there, his back to Pein. He was shirtless, and every muscle flexed. He turned his head, revealing scars across the right side of his face, trailing down to his waist.

Pein stood there in awe, completely speechless.

"You're-" Pein stuttered, glancing down at his abs. "Obito Uchiha."

Obito grinned, and then nodded his head, turning his body completely towards Pein.

"And I'm in love with you," Obito replied, his face growing red. "I have been ever since I laid eyes on you."

"But, I'm not like that," Pein replied, his eyes meeting the ground.

"Don't give me that," He interrupted, edging closer.

"I know you find me attractive," Obito kept on, whispering this time. Pein's eyes darted to the other side of the room.

The two of them were now inches apart, and Pein grew nervous.

"Pein.." Obito muttered, placing a hand on the side of his face.

He looked up at Obito, and then half-smiled.

Without warning, Obito leaned in and slammed his lips onto Pein's quite forcefully. Pein was taken aback, but he kissed back passionately. A moan passed Obito's lips when Pein grinded his own body against Obito's.


End file.
